


Incoming Call: Dean Winchester

by TheAlphaFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Reunite, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Not a Morning Person, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, My First Work in This Fandom, Open to Interpretation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sweet Dean, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls the person he loves to let them know that he'll be late home. He's got to go and find his Dad, mainly because in this family going AWOL doesn't exactly scream "safety"- and this is John Winchester, he's usually got a reason. Er. Hopefully.</p>
<p>Yeah, Dean doesn't have the right words, he's all too aware of that, but he hopes the meaning behind them is clear enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Could be read as shipping virtually anyone with Dean, including Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Call: Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conifers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conifers/gifts).



> Thank you to Conifers and Bethariah for getting me into Supernatural- you guys have both made and ruined my life with that one. I feel like there's a lot more where this came from!
> 
> Dean Winchester though! Hell yeah, where has he been all my life?
> 
> ...Okay, at the risk of being soppy, you two are the greatest and I just want to thank you so so much for everything you bring to my life. I don't know what I'd do without you and I adore you <3 xxx
> 
> Ahem. Enjoy the fic, cubs! xx :)

-I'M SORRY, BUT THE PERSON YOU ARE CALLING IS NOT AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE.  
BEEP-

"Hey, it's Dean. I mean, Caller ID, you know that anyway, but..." He sighs heavily, and a soft rustling sound makes it clear that he's running his hand over his face in frustration. "I know, bad start, but bear with me. It's too damn early for this."

A car rumbles distantly in the background, as if he's standing at a roadside. He sighs again, and carries on.

"I guess you're asleep right now- at least, I hope you are, anyone sane should be. But... listen, um, I won't be around for a while. Nothing too serious, Dad's gone off on a hunt and he hasn't been in touch in a while. I gotta go haul his ass home safe. I've got Sammy on board with it- he's freakin' tall now, you wouldn't believe." He swallows hard, and it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Normally, his face is open enough to work it out, but that's not available right now so it's only what can be taken from a nervous Dean Winchester. 

Nervous? Dean doesn't usually do nervous.

He clearly tries to shrug off was bothering him. "Well, if I'm gonna be any more than a couple days, I'll call again and keep you posted. Hope you're doing fine, and I... I lov-" 

Someone shouts his name, quite distant, maybe across a gas station forecourt or something. It's a deep voice, but it sounds unbelievably like Sammy. A frighteningly grown up version of Sammy, who apparently punched puberty right in the nuts. Still sounds kind, though. And gentle. Perhaps his face has changed over the years, but he's probably still as adorable as ever. Yeah, the honorary little brother that went to college. 

"Okay, okay, Sam, I get it! Jeez." Dean sighs, and mutters more to himself than the phone. "We gotta go." 

There are footsteps for a second, and then a car door slams, doubtlessly the Impala. His attention returns to the phone. "Um, I'll speak to you at some point, okay? Don't worry about a thing." 

After a second, he amends the plan, as if he's suddenly decided he wants a conversation sooner rather than later. "In fact, I'll call you tonight, even if everything's fine." There's a pause, as if he wants to say something else. But this is Dean Winchester, and when has he ever said how he feels? 

"...Just. Sleep well."

-BEEP-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Xxx
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think- I've only up to season 1, episode 10, so if this has a gaping plot hole or something I apologise now and I'll edit it later if need be!
> 
> Love you all, and have a beautiful day wherever and whoever you are <3


End file.
